Inuyasha: Feudal Family
by Corrayyy
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha appear in the Feudal Era after wishing away the Sacred Jewel, Midoriko appears to Kagome and sends her on a quest of life and death to obtain stronger spiritual powers.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be honest and give me advice when you can! Also in this fanfic.. Kagome's grandfather is her mom's father)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination :)

_thoughts _

_"mental conversations"_

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

The Shikon Jewel emitted a harsh pink light and suddenly it vanished. The only things left in the everlasting darkness were Inuyasha and I, until what seemed to be a portal of some kind opened above us to reveal the inside of the shrine house back in the modern era.

"Kagome is that you?!" I could hear Souta yelling as we looked up to see my family at the top of the well.

"Souta, Mom, Grandpa!" I yelled back as Inuyasha held me as if I were life itself. "I don't know what happened to the well but I'm safe and I'll come back as soon as I can!"

My mother looked as if she had been standing there for days as she wept tears of relief alongside my grandfather and younger brother. _How long have I really been stuck in here? _I wondered about how the others were doing after that final battle with Naraku. As I looked up at Inuyasha and remembered the kiss, I felt my cheeks warm and I'm sure they were as red as his haori. _Did that really just happen? I sure hope the portal wasn't open for that part! _

"Don't worry Kagome we are fine!" I heard my grandpa yell to me as the portal began to shrink. "We will see you whenever you return!" he finished.

"Oh and Kagome?!" My mother started. "Do make sure you bring Inuyasha with you as well!" The last half of her statement had been accompanied by a devilish smirk and a wink.

"Okay mom I will!" I responded with a fresh coat of pink on my face. _I guess the portal was open when we kissed.. Ahhhh! Oh my gosh, I'm going to die if I go back there now! Maybe I should just stay in the feudal era for a while. _The portal's complete disappearance snapped me out of my thoughts as Inuyasha held me tighter for a moment. When my eyes wandered to his face, I noticed him staring at something behind me. I turned to see a meido that held the image of our dear friends at its far end.

"Kagome.. uh.. before we go back I just wanted to say.." Inuyasha began. "I.. uh.." he hesitated as i looked at him questioningly.

"Inuyasha you don't have to.." I said as I started to back out of his embrace.

"I love you!" he blurted out. "I love you and I will never leave your side again as long as you'll have me."

To say I was surprised would be a drastic understatement. Not that I was surprised that he felt that way.. Just that he said it so bluntly i suppose.

"I.. love you too Inuyasha!" I replied as I jumped into his awaiting embrace. We stayed like that for a moment, only to separate because we were afraid the meido would close just as the portal to the modern era did.

"Let's go back.. Everyone is waiting for us." he said to me gently as we turned towards our friends.

As we walked into the meido that led to the well in the feudal era, I couldnt help but let my mind wander as I thought about what the future held.

Or what it didnt hold...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and for following this story :) I'm glad you like it so far and I will try not to let you down! If anyone has any ideas that they simply cannot keep to themselves then by all means send them on over! Enjoy Chapter 2! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination and some with the help of my cousin Jessica Lowell :)

**actions (slaps mostly)**

_thoughts_

_"mental conversations"_

**Shippo's P.O.V.**

_I dont understand.. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? They should be back by now! _It was almost dinner time and Shippo had been sitting by the well spot for 3 days now not leaving for anything or anyone despite Sango and Miroku's arguments. After Naraku made his wish on the jewel, Kagome disappeared into a meido that we could not follow into. Inuyasha created his own meido and went after her but hadn't returned yet. That was when Sango and Miroku decided to start taking turns to care for Kirara and I while we sat by waiting for our friends to come back. They split up the day into 4 shifts so that one of them was watching us while the other was helping to rebuild and clean up the village. Then when it came to dinner time, both the monk and the demon slayer would come to the well and try to convince us to go back to Kaede's hut in the broken down village of Edo.

"Shippo.. Don't you think its time for you to return to the village?" Sango pleaded as she gave me a rice ball accompanied by a frown.

"No Sango, I can't just sit by in the village while Kagome is in trouble!" I replied with a daring look in my eyes. "I have to be strong just like Inuyasha was when he went after her!"

_Why did the well disappear when Naraku made his wish on the jewel? What was Naraku's wish anyways? I hope Kagome and Inuyasha come back soon so that they can help me figure it out. _Meanwhile, Sango's frown deepened at my answer as she went to sit under a tree at the edge of the clearing where Miroku was waiting with a mysterious look in his eye. _What if Kagome never comes back to us? What will I do without her? She has raised me ever since my father was killed by the thunder brothers.. Those stupid demons got what was coming to them.. Haha! _I was startled out of my thoughts at a loud noise resonating from where my friends were seated.

**SLAP!**

"What an idiot.. he is never going to learn is he?" I asked my two-tailed friend seated to my left.

"Meow!" Kirara agreed with an expressive look in her eye.

"You pervert monk! Of all the times to be like this you choose now?!" Sango screamed while her hand was still in the air twitching to be used again.

"My dear Sango, I did not mean to be disrespectful of the situation.." Miroku defended. "My hand.. it.."

"It's cursed we know.." Sango and Shippo said in unison. Suddenly a meido opened at the opposite end of the clearing and everyone stopped.

"Do you guys see.." Shippo began to say until Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of the void. "Kagome!" he began running to her.

Everyone met at the center of the clearing and started a group hug that lasted for a few minutes. Then the questions began.

"Kagome are you alright?! What happened to you?" Sango asked her tired friend as she backed out of the hug she had her ensnared in.

Shippo was sitting on Kagome's shoulder and didn't want to let go for anything. "Yea we thought you would be back by now.. We were all so worried!" he pleaded as he took in her scent.

Kagome began to relay the events of the last three days to her friends while they all sat down to drink some water.

"You were really inside the jewel Kagome?!" Shippo found it hard to believe that she and Inuyasha were actually inside the jewel.

"Yea.. I made the only correct wish though.. So its all over now." she reassured Shippo, who was more like a son to her than a friend. As they continued to talk Miroku started moving away from the group.

"So Inuyasha, what were you doing with Lady Kagome for three days?" Miroku zeroed in on his fuzzy eared friend as the others bombarded Kagome with questions.

"Back off you perverted monk! I was trying to save her.." Inuyasha hit the monk over the head with his fist.

"I suppose you will have to tell me about it later.." Miroku said with a wink as a lump formed on his head. "For now we are all just glad that Lady Kagome has returned safely."

"No really Sango, I'm fine! I guess I'm just tired and hungry from three days in the jewel." Kagome implored to her friend as she stood but seemed a bit wobbly. Inuyasha was quickly at her side helping her upright as the others looked on worriedly.

"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Inuyasha held her shoulders and studied her face as he looked for signs of distress.

"Inuyasha I'm fine really, I just need to eat something I think.." she replied feeling a bit better from her close proximity to her beloved hanyou. "I hadn't realized that we were gone for three days or I would have tried to find some food in there." she continued sarcastically.

The group of newly re-united friends looked at her with amused expressions. All but Inuyasha who was concerned for his beautiful miko, as they all left the clearing to return to the village that had been cleaned up a little since the fall of Naraku. Shippo stayed on his raven haired friend's shoulder, breathing in the aroma of her skin that comforted him so much as they walked through Inuyasha's forest.

_Im so happy that Inuyasha brought Kagome home to us safe and sound.. Something about her is bothering me though.. I cant figure out what it is.. _The little fox demon pondered what could be different as they neared the village and then it hit him like one of the miko's arrows.

_She smells different... Why does she smell different? _Suddenly Kaede emerged from her hut and Kagome ran to her and pulled her into a hug, distracting the fox demon from his earlier thoughts as they all went inside for some well deserved celebration.

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter was short but dont worry my lovely readers! Chapter 3 will be EXTRA long to make up for it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! This is a long chapter to make up for the last two.. I'm going to be uploading chapters as fast as I can write them :) Thankyou for all of the reviews and for reading my fanfic :) Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination and some with the help of my cousin Jessica Lowell :)

**actions (slaps mostly)**

_thoughts _

_"mental conversations"_

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_Wow it's great to be back! I cant believe we were gone for three days.. If I didnt feel so gross right now I might have thought everyone was crazy for saying that. _Kagome was sitting in Kaede's hut with all of her friends, waiting for the stew-pot to finish cooking. Miroku and Sango were talking amongst themselves as Shippo and Kirara played with one of the kitsune's spinning tops. Inuyasha was sitting behind Kagome, staring hole's into the back of her skull. Kaede was at the fire taking care of dinner while she talked to Kagome about the events that had transpired over the last few days. _Is this what I want it to be like from now on? Am I going to have to choose between the era's now? I know what I will choose but I was hoping to hold off from making a decision for while.. I want things to stay the same for now.. Minus Naraku of course. Ugh.. I just need to eat and then go to sleep. We can leave the planning for tomorrow after I've gotten some rest. _Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that everyone was staring at her, Inuyasha had come around to sit directly in front of her face.

"Can I help you with something?" I questioned the hanyou as he stared at me intensely.

"Kagome.. Are you sure your okay?" the response came from Sango as Inuyasha seemed to just continue his study of my facial features.

_What is this guy's problem right now?! Why is he in my face like this? Actually why is everyone asking if I am okay?!_

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked as I began glaring back at Inuyasha. "Why are you in my face?!" I kind of snapped at him I suppose because he jumped back and hid behind Miroku, who was also staring at me.

"Well you were staring off into space and you didnt answer when we spoke to you.." Miroku answered for the group with a slightly interested look on his face.

"Oh.. sorry about that guys I was just thinking about what comes next!" I said with a forced smile as Inuyasha came to sit next to me.

Suddenly everyone went silent as they started to think about the miko's words. The demon slayer and the monk glanced at one another a few times until the former began to hide her freshly pink cheeks by turning slightly to the side. Shippo looked at Kagome for a minute before staring into the flames of the fire in front of him with a nervous look on his face. Kagome noticed the kit's nervous look and resolved to ask him about it later as she turned to see Inuyasha staring at her again. _Man did i strike a nerve with that one.. I guess everyone was thinking the same thing... My being totally out of it right now is the only reason it was said out loud i think.. _

"I'd like to get a house here in the village.." Miroku started as everyone was brought out of their thoughts. "Sango would you live with me?" he continued as her looked towards the demon slayer.

Everyone stared at Sango as her cheeks began to change color and she jumped at the monk with arms wide open. "Yes! Yes of course I will!" she exclaimed while hugging her fiance.

"Yay!" I yelled as a clapped my hands together and got up to hug my friends. Once I hugged both of them and told them how happy i am for them, they went back to there seats as I turned to go back to mine beside Inuyasha. That's when I notced Shippo wasnt in the hut anymore.

"Hey Inuyasha, where did Shippo go?" I asked the still seated hanyou as I continued to look around for the kit.

"I'm not his damn babysitter Kagome!" he said seemingly upset by something.

"Just tell me where he went Inuyasha! Its not that difficult!" I responded, matching his attitude with my own.

"H-He went.. outside.." Inuyasha was visibly scared as he answered me hesitantly.

"Thankyou! Was that so hard?!" I yelled back as i left the hut to find Shippo. _What is his problem now?! All I asked was where Shippo went! Speaking of which why did Shippo leave the hut? He seemed nervous earlier.. _Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness outside I noticed a small figure standing a small distance away from the hut. _That's gotta be Shippo._

"Shippo are you alright? Why did you leave?" I asked the figure as it turned to face me. As I got closer I noticed that it didnt really look like Shippo so I stopped where I was and waited for a response. That's when I heard a noise from behind me and jumped about a foot in the air. I turned around to see Shippo was the cause of the noise that startled me. _Wait if thats Shippo then who was I talking to? _I wondered as I turned back around to the figure I was just having a one-sided conversation with to realize that it was a cat. _Wow Kagome your more out of it than you think.. _

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Shippo questioned as her came to stand in front of me.

"I noticed that you left so I came to see if you are alright.." I told him as we started to walk to a nearby tree to sit against it.

"K-kagome.. I was wondering.. A-are you gonna leave us now?" he asked me as his eyes started to moisten from the impending tears. _Does he really think I could leave him?_

"Shippo.. I.. I cant leave you here with nobody to look after you.. I could never live with myself if something happened to you and I wasnt here to protect you." I assured him as I looked into the night's clear sky at the stars. You dont get to see stars like this in the modern era... I felt Shippo cuddle up against me as we both admired the sparkling view above us.

-Fast-forward-

"Kagome.." The sound of Inuyasha saying my name woke me up. _Why is he waking me up in the middle of the night? Its dark out still.._ As I opened my eyes I remembered that I fell asleep stargazing with Shippo.

"Inuyasha.. Where is Shippo?" I asked as he sat down against the tree next to me. _I probably look like death itself right now.. _

"I came out and you were both sleeping so I woke him up and sent him inside.." he replied as he looked up at the sky while I was trying to fix my hair.

"Oh.. okay well I guess we should get back inside then.." I started before I noticed that he looked like he wanted to talk. "Unless there is something you wanted to talk about?"

He looked at me with a sad twinkle in his eyes and I started to regret saying that we could talk. The moonlight shone down on his face to give it a glow that brought out his delicate features which you dont see very often. He hesitated but I knew he wanted to say something, although I was nervous about what it was.

"D-do you want to go back?" he hurriedly looked away from my gaze as he asked.

"Go back? Go back where?" I asked confused for a moment.

"Back to your own time.. For good.." he replied with a depressed look on his face. _Does he really want to talk about this now? _I sighed at his timing of asking this of me..

"Inuyasha do we have to do this now?" I asked as I began to stand up until he grabbed my hand to bring me back down and I found myself being kissed gently and then released to sit where I was seated before. _I'll take that as a yes.._ I looked up at him with curious eyes as he looked back up at the sky.

"I dont want you to leave.. but I wont make you stay with me if you wish to return to your family.." he said without looking at me. _He has really grown up alot since I met him.._

"Inuyasha.. I didnt want to tell everyone my decision yet.. I had hoped we could all just have fun together for a while before I told you all.." I began to explain while looking down at my hands in my lap.

"You... You already made your decision?" he looked at me now and i looked back up at him. "Wait you just.. you just said you didnt want to tell us.." a tear fell down his moon-lit cheek.

"Inuyasha please dont cry! You dont even know what I was going to say!" I wiped the tear off of his face and looked into his eyes. "I made the decision to stay here that day when we beat Naraku and we all met at the well, just before that bastard wished me out of this world." The look on his face as I told him this was pure shock. _I wonder if he is more shocked at my decision to stay in the feudal era or is he is shocked that i cursed. I dont usually curse so it could be either one. _As I looked at him, the expressions on his face changed countless times. From shock to happiness to guilt and back to happiness again as he hugged me tightly.

"Thankyou Kagome." he stated with tears in his voice as he lifted us up off the ground to stand. He hugged me for a moment longer and then released me and started walking back to the hut. "Let's get back inside, your food will be cold."

As we all sat around the fire and ate our dinner, we talked about what our plans were. I told everyone of my decision to stay in the feudal era and Shippo told everyone that he will be going back and forth from Edo to the exams to become stronger. Miroku and Sango decided to get a house on the edge of town in order to keep an eye out for demons and bandits. Once we had all finished eating our food, we decided it was time for bed. _It feels so good to have a full stomach.. Oh and to be going to sleep.. Although, I still feel a little off from the ordeal.. I'll go to the hot springs tomorrow to feel better._ After three days of constantly being awake and afraid, I was finally laying down with Shippo cuddled up to me as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Shippo's P.O.V.

_What's that smell? _When I woke up Kagome was still sleeping but everyone else was awake.. Inuyasha was sulking about something in the corner, while Miroku and Sango were helping Kaede with breakfast.

"What's he sulking about?" I asked Sango as she handed the monk a bowl of oats.

"Oh he is just mad because we told him he couldnt have ninja food for breakfast.." she said glaring briefly in the hanyou's direction. "Could you wake Kagome for breakfast?"

Inuyasha looked nervous about my waking Kagome up.. _Probably because she has told him a million time that he cant have ninja food for breakfast._ As I turned toward Kagome i noticed Inuyasha quietly step outside to avoid any 'Sits' that might be coming his way. When I touched Kagome's hand to wake her up it was hot, then I noticed she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Kagome?" I shook her lightly to wake her up but her face winced a sign of pain. "Kagome?!" I yelled when I noticed she wasnt waking up. Kaede came over to us as I sniffed Kagome to see if I could find out what was wrong with her.

"Is she okay Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked as he walked over to join us at Kagome's side.

"Miroku can ye try to sense her spiritual power?" Kaede replied.

"She smells different Lady Kaede.. Different from the way she normally does.." I gave what little information I could as I stood back and watched.

"Inuyasha! There's something wrong with Kagome!" Sango yelled out the door. Inuyasha came busting in the entrance almost the second the demon slayer finished her sentence.

"What?! What's wrong with her? Does she have a cold?" the hanyou asked as panic took over his face.

"Lady Kaede, her spiritual powers are extremely weak.. Ive never seen anything like this.." Miroku turned to face the rest of us. "There's no way this is just a cold."

"Miroku.. Ye, Sango and Shippo come with me. We must pick some herbs to bring her fever down." Kaede motioned everyone for the door. "Inuyasha ye must stay here and watch over Kagome."

We headed straight for the herb gardens to find the right ones to help Kagome. _I should have known that something was wrong from the way she smelled the other day.. Kagome usually smells like honey and lavender but now all I can smell from her is the slight scent of rain._

Meanwhile in Kaede's hut...

"Kagome.. You better wake up soon and get better." Inuyasha chastised the slumbering girl. _What is this girl thinking?! Getting sick at a time like this.. She's so stupid! We were all supposed to be having fun and focusing on the future today but you went and decided to be sick instead! _Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side for an hour or so convincing himself that she just has a cold or something simple that will clear up in a few days. He knew that she would wake up and tell them all to stop worrying. You will be fine Kagome, I just know it.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

**(Dream Sequence)**

"Kagome.. You better wake up soon and get better." I could barely hear the words that Inuyasha spoke, As if he is far away. When I opened my eyes I was standing by myself in a field that stretched as far as the eye could see, the air was filled with the scent of rain as it sprinkled down on the fresh green grass. I looked around to see a woman standing before me. _Who is that? _The woman was wearing something that looked like battle armor from the feudal era and she had brown eyes and black hair that fell down to her waist.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman as she came closer to me. The closer she got the more detail I could see on her face. _She looks sad.. and familiar.._

"Kagome." when the woman spoke she had a voice that an angel would be envious of. "I am Midoriko." she stated.

"M-Midoriko? The priestess who created the Shikon Jewel? Am I dreaming? This is one vivid dream.." I was confused.

"This is no dream Kagome.." Midoriko said as she took my hand. "This is a vision.. Although by sheer coincidence you are in fact sleeping right now.." she continued.

"Why am I having a vision of you and why is it so hot in here?" I asked as I took my hand back to wipe my brow. _Its got to be like a million degrees!_

"Kagome listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. This may be hard for you to understand but I must warn you." the ancient priestess looked at me with severe eyes.

"Warn me? About what?" I started to worry a little.

"Kagome.. you are dying. The Shikon No Tama has finally been eradicated from this world. However, you are the Shikon Priestess and your soul is tethered to the jewel. So when the jewel disappeared from the world.. Your soul started to die, for it had fulfilled its purpose and was meant to be at piece." Midoriko explained as she sat down in the wet grass and motioned for me to sit with her.

"I-I'm dying? I cant die now.. I still have so much to live for.. Inuyasha and the others.. I want to see Miroku and Sango's wedding and see if their babies come out as cute as I think they will." My mind started going double time as I thought about all of the things I wanted to do. _I cant be dying yet.. What about... Inuyasha?_

"I am sorry Kagome.. You are dying. The well is sealed for the time being because you no longer have the strength to move between times. If the jewel had not been destroyed then you would live your life out as any normal human would have.. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, that is not the case." she told me while I began to cry.

The two of us sat there in the field for a while in silence. Both of us thinking about my impending death until Midoriko took my hand in hers.

"There is only one chance to save you." she tried to give me hope but she didnt seem very confident. "You must go to my grave and collect what little spiritual energy there is left before you die." she finished.

"Ive been to your grave but I didnt sense any spiritual energy.." I told her.

"It was not for you to sense at the time. However, now you will be able to sense it just fine." she began to stand up. "Now go. Do not waste any time." she finished as she vanished.

Suddenly I was standing in the field by myself, left to dwell on the information I had gathered. _I'm dying.. I have to go to Midoriko's cave and collect the energy that is left. Well Kagome, time to wake up._

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"Finally you guys are back! What did you go to Kagome's time to get the damn herbs?!" I was fed up with waiting around.

"Inuyasha, ye must not be hasty when it comes to picking the right herbs." Kaede talked back to me. _Really old hag? There are like 20 different herbs in that stupid garden of yours! How hard is it to get the one that reduces a fever?_

"Keh.. Whatever.." I needed to get some fresh air so I started to get up until I saw Kagome open her eyes. "Kagome! Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I-Inuyasha.. Is everyone here? I need to tell you guys something.." she answered me in a weak voice that made me cringe. "I had a vision from Midoriko" _Okay she is delusional! _

"Hey old hag.. you might wanna give her some of that herb stuff.. Shes become delusional.." I told Keade.

"I am not delusional. I am dying you idiot." she responded with attitude. _Did she just say that she is dying? _Suddenly my ears went flat, my blood ran cold and my heart stopped beating all at once.

"D-dying? What is that supposed to be a joke Kagome?! Its not a funny one!" I yelled at her for being so stupid.

"Its not a joke.. Midoriko told me.." she started explaining her vision once Miroku came into the hut.

Once she had gone through the whole thing twice we all sat in silence while I tried to stop myself from shaking. _Kagome cant be dying right now.. She just told me that she is planning on staying with me.. She cant say those things and then up an leave me here alone.. I need to get out of here.. I cant breath in this stupid hut._

"I need to go.." I said as I walked out of the hut with the taste of salt in my mouth and tears falling down my face.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

As Shippo, Sango, Kirara and I cried together, Miroku was trying to get everyone packed to travel to Midoriko's cave. Kaede was mixing herbs for me to take with us on our journey and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. When we all finally stopped crying we sat in silence as I was fed herbs to bring down my fever. _Well I didnt think I was physically sick AND dying.. I hope Inuyasha is okay.._

"Dont worry, he will come back once he has cooled off.." Sango assured me while she started helping Miroku pack.

"Its scary how you read my thoughts like that..." I was getting nervous that the demon slayer knew me so well.

"Haha! I dont read your thoughts.. I just know you." she replied with a grin.

"Yea I suppose so.." I said. All of a sudden my head started throbbing waves of pain. "Ahhh..." I winced and held my hand to my forehead.

I saw everyone drop what they were doing and come rushing to my side just as everything faded to black. The last thing I heard before passing out was Miroku running out of the hut.

**Miroku's P.O.V.**

_If we dont get Lady Kagome to Midoriko's cave soon, she wont make it.. I can sense her spirit weakening by the hour and it takes 3 days to get to our destination.. We need to leave now.._

"Inuyasha! Where are you?!" I beckoned as I continued running toward the Goshinboku tree. "Inuyasha!"

"What is it monk?" I turned to see my half-demon friend wiping his tears and putting on a brave face.

"Inuyasha.. I-Its Kagome.." I said as his eyes widened and he was gone from my sight. _We must leave immediately.. I can only slow down the process temporarily with my own power.. Even then we may not make it.._

**Sango's P.O.V.**

Inuyasha busted into the hut as I wiped Kagome's head with a wet cloth. _I know he is worried about her.. _

"What happened?!" he demanded as her knelt by her head an touched her face.

"She held her hand to her head in pain and then passed out." I told him in hushed tones so that Shippo couldnt hear from outside. "We need to leave now.. We cant wait till morning to start the walk to Midoriko's cave." I warned him.

"Damn!" he punched the floor, leaving a crack in the wood. He must have been holding back.. "Okay get the others and lets go." he looked determined when he said that as he picked Kagome up gently and put her on his back.

"Right then lets get going" I said some time later once we were all ready to leave. Miroku, Shippo and I rode Kirara and Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back as we set out to save her life.

_I just hope we make it in time..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay so I have all the way up to Chapter 12 planned out and ready to write (Its going to be longer then 12 chapters though).. I just have to write them! I'm really excited about this story and if your not sure about it now.. just wait and bear with me it will get better lol :) As usual I'd like to thank everyone who reads my story for reading it and thank everyone who reviewed it! Especially FallenFan77, I am a fan of yours and I'm so glad you like my story! Well then.. Please review the chapter and let me know what you think! On with the story now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination and some with the help of my cousin Jessica Lowell :)

**actions (slaps mostly)**

_thoughts_

_"mental conversations"_

**Journey to Midoriko's Cave: Day 1 - Shippo's P.O.V.**

As the sun began to get lower in the sky, I noticed that we had been traveling all day without stopping. _Probably because Kagome is always the one that wants to stop.. _Miroku, Sango and I were flying with Kirara while Inuyasha carried Kagome. We had gotten almost half-way to Midoriko's cave by the time Sango suggested that we stop for the night. Luckily, Inuyasha agreed without too much stupid arguing. _That's different.. _While we were setting up camp, Inuyasha started growling and stood in front of Kagome. All of a sudden, a small tornado ripped into the clearing and hit Inuyasha into the side of a tree. When the dust cleared, Kouga was sitting by Kagome's side asking her if she was okay.

"Hey mutt-face! What did you do to my Kagome?!" the wolf-demon asked when he got no response from 'his Kagome'.

"I didn't do anything to her and she's not yours!" Inuyasha replied, standing up with Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Then why wont she wake up and why does she smell different?!" Kouga yelled back.

Those of us who were not acting like dogs fighting over a bone, looked at each other before resting our eyes on Inuyasha. He put his sword away and motioned for his rival to sit by the fire while I went to stay at Kagome's side. _Someone has to keep an eye on her and I am the best person for the job.. Plus, I don't want to hear the story again._ I looked over Kagome while the others filled Kouga in on what happened. _The smell of rain is more intense now.._ I heard the newcomer gasp a few times while hearing of the final battle with Naraku, and again when he was told of our friend's condition. When the group was done explaining, everyone sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks for telling me.." Kouga said to Inuyasha as he stood. He walked over to Kagome and whispered something into her ear that even Inuyasha couldn't pick up. Once the wolf had said all that he needed to say, he brushed a kiss onto her cheek and left as quickly as he had arrived.

"Well that was interesting.." Miroku seemed like he was suggesting something to Inuyasha.

"Keh! Even if I hate the wolf, Kagome would sit me if she found out he was here and I didn't tell him." Inuyasha responded.

"That's true.." I muttered to myself.

**THUMP!**

"Ouch! Kagome! Wake up! Inuyasha attacked me!" I yelled to my sleeping friend.

"Heh.. Looks like she's too tired to help you!" Inuyasha smirked.

"SIT!" We both snapped around to see Sango glaring at us. "Well I tried.. Sorry Shippo.." she sat down again.

**Journey to Midoriko's Cave: Day 2 - Kagome's P.O.V.**

_I'm here again?! Well it doesn't get much worse than dying so I should be okay.._ When I found the ancient priestess sitting in the wet grass again, I sat next to her. _Its raining harder than it was last time.._ I noticed the woman's face looked older than before and she turned to me with sad eyes.

"Lady Kagome.. When you arrive at my grave, the spiritual energy should react to your presence. There will be a clear sign if it works. If it doesn't work.. nothing will happen." Midoriko informed me.

"Can you tell me how long I have?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry I don't know.. It all depends on the strength of your will." she stood and disappeared. _Well then, I suppose I will just have to survive in order to thank you for the help you've given me._

_"Your welcome" _I heard her voice in my mind when I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, I was laying on my sleeping bag in a clearing and it was very early in the morning. The sun was just starting to light the world when I sat up. _How long have I been sleeping? _Sango and Miroku were sleeping nearby with Shippo in between them.

"You feeling okay?" I heard Inuyasha jump from a tree branch to land beside me.

"Honestly?" I asked with a warm smile and he nodded. "No.. I feel like i could sleep for weeks and my head hurts."

"Oh..." he seemed surprised at my truthful answer. "Your mangy wolf-boy came by last night.." he tried to change the subject.

"Kouga? What did he want?" I missed Kouga but I wasnt about to tell him that.

"Keh! Probably to take you away again.. Boy was he disappointed to find you dying and all that." Inuyasha was looking to lighten the mood.

_"Well considering you still haven't been with a real man, I know I'll see you again. Come find me when you don't die my love."_ I heard Kouga's voice in my head all of a sudden and turned to Inuyasha.

"Did Kouga by any chance.. Say something to me?" I questioned.

"Uhh... Y-Yea but I didn't hear what he said.. Why? Did you hear it?" Inuyasha got anxious.

"No.. I was just wondering.." I lied. _If I told you what he said Inuyasha, you would already have left to hunt him down.. _

Everyone started to wake up a few minutes later and for the first time ever, I didn't have to do anything but sit.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

_We are going to make it in time Kagome.. Just hold on were almost there._ We were about 10 minutes from the cave when Kagome started to get worse. Her temperature got higher and she was groaning in pain. I felt her breathing change as we got closer to our destination.

"We need to hurry!" I yelled up to the others as the flew overhead.

"Is Lady Kagome alright?" Miroku replied.

"We don't have much time.." I said, almost loud enough for my friends to hear. _We need to hurry.._

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"Kagome." I was stirred from sleep by Sango calling my name. When I opened my eyes we were waiting outside Midoriko's cave.

"Were here" Inuyasha put me gently on the ground.

"Let's go.." I struggled against Inuyasha while he helped me walk. "When we get in there.. It should react to my presence." I said in between breaths.

When we entered the cave the barrier was dispelled. _"To allow your demon friends to accompany you."_ I heard Midoriko. _Thanks._ As we ventured further inside I felt weaker than any other time in my life. I could barely stand but Inuyasha's tight grip on me held me steady enough. Once I saw Midoriko's statue I let go of him and walked toward it on my own.

"How will we know that it worked?" Shippo asked me, arriving beside me with Sango.

"We will know" I replied.

A few minutes went by and I couldn't hold my own weight anymore. Inuyasha rushed to my side as I fell to the ground.

"Kagome?!" he looked into my eyes.

"Inuyasha.. It didn't work.." I whispered. At that moment, I felt cold and alone, as I lay in the arms of the man I love.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean it didn't work?! It has to work!" I cried out as Kagome withered away in my arms.

Everyone gathered around her and started to weep. I held her as close to me as I could while her breathing worsened. _No.. No this can't be happening. We made it here in two days! Why is Kagome still dying?! _I struggled out of my head at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Inu..yasha.. Stay friends with Miroku and Sango.. Don't hit Shippo on the head anymore." she said.

"Kagome.. Please.. Don't.." I couldn't finish.

"Sango, make an honest man out of the monk.." her eyes were blinking slowly. "Miroku, stop womanizing and take care of the one you already have."

"I will Kagome." Miroku wept and held Sango.

"Shippo, train to become the greatest fox demon that ever lived. I know you can do it." she patted Shippo's head when he cried.

Then she turned to me.. Her eyes digging deep into mine as she said her last words.

"I love you.." she hesitated. "...All.."

"KAGOME!" I screamed when she took her last breath.

We all sat around her lifeless body and cried together. Holding each other and helping each other stay alive even if our beloved friend wasnt. _Shes gone.. My Kagome is gone.. How could this have happened.. We beat Naraku and made it out of jewel in one piece.. We were finally going to be together.._ I looked up at the statue of Midoriko. _I love you too Kagome.. _Suddenly a blinding white light glowed in the center of Midoriko's solid body. Everyone lifted their gaze to look upon the holy glow. The light shot out and danced slowly around the room before diving into Kagome's chest. As we all stared at the woman in front of us, I heard a voice call out to me from deep within my own mind.

_"Wait, and she will return to you."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Well I had to make that last chapter dramatic :) I am so excited to have finally made it to this point in the story! I have been waiting to get to this since I started plotting the story like a month ago! I hope you all like what I have done so far.. This chapter might be totally out there but its necessary to get to the next one ;) **I have put up a poll on my page to see who you would pick for a pairing for Kagome! Start voting!** Enjoy and please Review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination and some with the help of my cousin Jessica Lowell :)

**actions (slaps mostly)**

_thoughts_

_"mental conversations"_

**Miroku's P.O.V.**

Several hours after the light fell into Kagome's body, Inuyasha still hadn't left her side. Sango and Shippo left the cave to set up camp a while ago, but I stayed to watch over my best friend as he mourned. When he finally spoke, it was barely a whisper.

"Inuyasha, did you say something?" I asked him.

"...If we wait.. she will come back to us." he replied, glancing over at me through glazed eyes.

_Did he just say that... she will come back? That cant be what he said._ The more I looked at him, the more I could tell that my hearing had not failed me. He appeared to be waiting for her to come back to life. _Why does he think that? Inuyasha, of all people, knows that death in final. Unless you have Tenseiga.. That's not the case though. _

"What makes you say that?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Eh.. This might sound crazy, but I heard a voice in my head.. It.. It told me to wait." he sounded unsure of himself.

"Your right, that does sound crazy..." I sighed. "Look, we all loved Kagome, but.. we have to let her go."

**SMASH!**

At that point, I received very loud and painful punch to the face. When I got back to my feet, Inuyasha was standing in front of me with a look that I could only describe as contempt.

"Who the hell do you think you are monk?!" he raised his voice.

"Inuyasha, I apologize. You have to understand..." I held back a tear threatening to escape. "We are all mourning her death with you. She was like my baby sister, I would have been dead myself by now if it wasn't for her.."

The hanyou's expression changed from anger to sympathy and grief. He turned away and returned to his seat by the priestess. _I cant leave it like this.. I need to put his mind at ease somehow.._ I walked over to sit on the opposite side of Kagome and placed my hand on hers. _She's already cold.. _

"You may not believe it, I dont blame you for that.. She is coming back though." his confidence was growing and I found myself believing him.

Suddenly, the miko's body began to heat up under my hand as I quickly snapped it away. She started glowing a color mixed of white and light pink until her eyes snapped open.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I could feel the cold surrounding me after I passed out. _Actually I guess I died.. but where am I? _Looking around I could see nothing but blank white space.

"You made it.." I jumped at the voice behind me. Turning around I saw Midoriko with the most serene expression I'd ever seen. _Wow she looks so much younger than last time! _

"I died.. How does that qualify as making it?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know her answer.

"You had to die. I needed to be sure that your soul is a pure one." she replied, floating towards me. _FLOATING?! _

"Okay.. Now what?" My words seemingly dripping with sarcasm.

"Now Kagome.. There are things you should know before I send you back." she said.

**-evil time skip-**

"So your telling me that I have crazy strong powers, but you cant tell me how to control them?" I asked incredulously as my hand started to feel warm. _That's weird.. Why just my hand?_

"Precisely." she replied.

"On top of that.. I have to go to some sacred priestess village to train, otherwise my powers will be out of control and dangerous?" I blinked.

"See, you do understand..." she started to get on my nerves. "Okay then.. Time to send you back!"

There was a bright flash and the next thing I knew, I was staring up at a rock ceiling. I could see Inuyasha and Miroku through my peripheral vision, but couldnt move, hear or speak. They were saying something to me that I couldn't make out. That's when Miroku got up and left only to return a few minutes later with my other friends. While the monk was gone, Inuyasha just stared at me with fear in his eyes. When my hearing started to return, my group had been surrounding me for several minutes.

"Whats going on? Do you think she is okay?" I heard Sango ask.

"I'm not all that sure.. Just ten minutes ago she was dead." Miroku answered. "Now shes alive but clearly non-responsive."

I could hear Shippo crying in the background somewhere as everyone studied me. _I can hear you guys! I just cant do anything else! _I tried to speak but nothing happened. When I tried to move, I got the same result. _Dammit! What is going on?! _I got angry and felt a surge of spiritual energy rush through me.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"What the heck was that?!" I asked as I rubbed my head. When Miroku was finished talking, Kagome lit up and I got thrown back into a wall. I looked around to see that everyone had been pushed back away from Kagome as well. We all started to walk towards her and she looked right at me.

"Kagome?" I hesitated. She began to sit up and rub her eyes.

"Well that sucked." she said calmly. _How is she so calm right now? The stupid wench was just dead! _

"Kagome!" We all shouted at the same time, jumping on top of the girl.

"How is this possible?" Miroku asked when we all separated.

"Midoriko's spiritual energy worked.. She just failed to mention that I had to die first.." she replied. _That stupid ancient priestess! If she wasn't dead already, I'd kill her myself!_

"That blast just now.. That was you wasn't it.." Sango said in more of statement than a question.

"Yes.. I got angry because I couldnt do anything while you guys were talking around me.." Kagome answered.

"That happened because you were angry?" Shippo took the moment to join in.

"Yea.. I have more power now." she didnt seem too happy about that.

Everyone sat and talked with Kagome for another hour or so before walking out to the campsite to celebrate. _I'm so glad Kagome is back.. _

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_There is no way I'm going to live in a priestess village. I'm back where I belong and I wont give it up._ I explained what happened after I died while we sat around the fire. Everyone but Miroku agreed that I should stay with them. He just stayed silent throughout the entire conversation. Not long after we ate, it was time for bed. I lay there for a few hours but my mind would not stop working.

_I cant believe she didn't tell me I had to die.._

_"Well Kagome, I had to deceive you in order for it to work. I apologize."_ I heard Midoriko in my head.

_Am I imagining things? Or are you really talking to me right now?_

_"This is real my dear.. You are strong enough to communicate with the other protectors, now that you have my spiritual energy."_ she replied.

_Protectors? Protectors of what?_

_"The Protectors is all we are. You, Lady Kikyo and myself are the protectors of the Shikon No Tama. There are other kinds of protectors but I doubt you will ever meet any." _

_Are you saying that I can communicate with Kikyo? _

_"Yes Kagome if that is your wish.." _

_No.._

_"You dont like Kikyo?"_

_I just dont think thats a very good idea.._

_"I see.. Well you should also know that you can implant your thoughts into others minds as well.. For instance if you are in trouble, you simply need to think of the person you wish to speak to and send them a thought."_

_Thats kind of creepy.. I just want to go to sleep for now. Goodbye Lady Midoriko._

_"Goodbye"_

_That was weird.. _By the time I finished my 'conversation' with Midoriko, it was morning. _Well seeing as how I didn't revive until about 10 last night. Then we all talked for about four hours.. I lay in bed for three hours and that conversation must have taken half an hour so I guess it makes sense.._ When I got up and started the fire again, I accidentally woke the others. We washed and then made breakfast and not long after that we started back to the village. The walk didn't wear me out like it normally would have so there was no need to stop.. We arrived just before sunset and told Kaede everything that happened.

"How are you feeling now Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"I feel fine.. Oh!" Everyone looked at me for an explanation. "Apparently I can communicate with Midoriko using my mind."

"You sure your not brain damaged or something?" Inuyasha asked while poking the side of my head.

"Inuyasha.." I smiled sweetly at him. _I'm gonna get you for that._. "SIT!"

**CRASH!**

_Hehehe! Now who is brain damaged?! _When Inuyasha started to stand he stopped and looked toward the door. I felt a demonic aura moving quickly in our direction as I grabbed my bow to join the others in the fight. When we got far enough away from the village to keep it safe, there was a hoard of demons coming straight for us.. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to take out a few while Miroku used sutras to do the same.. Inuyasha yelled out his attack and took out a lot of them. There were more though.

"Where do they keep coming from?" I asked just standing by.

"That direction!" Inuyasha said pointing to the north. "There almost gone though."

I looked over to see Sango and Miroku in one-on-one fights with a couple of demons, while Inuyasha was fighting to keep the other demons from joining in. That's when I noticed a couple of demons break off from the group and go towards the village. I aimed my arrow and just as I released it, I felt a surge of my powers. As it sped in the demons direction, everything is its path was destroyed. Spiritual energy burst out everywhere when it hit its mark and purified all of the remaining demons in the area. Luckily Inuyasha and Shippo were in the opposite direction, any closer and they would have been purified right along side them.

"Kagome! Was that your arrow?!" Shippo ran after me.

"Uh.. Y-Yea it was.." I was still staring at the destruction. It looked more like it was done by Inuyasha's wind scar than one of my arrows. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little upset stomach, but I was over there so it didn't effect me that much." he said.

"Yo! Kagome! Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Inuyasha landed in front of me after finishing off the remaining few.

"No.. O-Of course not.." I began. "Now I'm thinking maybe I should go to that priestess village after all."

"Perhaps that's for the best.." Miroku arrived with Sango and Kirara.

"What do you mean by that?" Shippo questioned the monk.

"Since last night I have been curious about this new power you have.. That blast that sent us all flying in the cave was strong and your powers have grown even since then." he said. "I believe you should learn to control these powers before someone gets hurt."

"Hey! If she doesn't want to go to some stupid priestess village then she doesn't have to!" Inuyasha started arguing with Miroku.

"He's right Inuyasha." I interrupted and he looked at me surprised. "If I cant control my powers, I'm of no use to anyone.. I'll just get in the way."

"So your going then?" Sango joined in.

"Yes.. I will leave first thing tomorrow." I said as I started to walk away.

"So your just going to leave?!" Inuyasha yelled after me.

"For now.." I replied.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Inuyasha avoided everyone by running off into the forest, Sango and Miroku talked about the house they wanted and Shippo helped me prepare for my trip. Kaede told me where the village was. Midoriko neglected to give that information.. The next morning I was getting ready to leave when Inuyasha made an appearance. He apologized and asked to come with me but Kaede told him that they only allow humans in the area. Before he could argue, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air with a growl.

"What the hell does that bastard want?" he muttered as we made our way outside. "Go away Fluffy! I don't have time to play with you today!"

"Do not presume to think I am here to see you half-breed" Sesshomaru descended in front of the hut staring at me. _Why me?_

"Where's your pack of weaklings Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shot back. "Did they leave you to find a real demon?"

"Inuyasha!" I scolded. "Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you to the village?" I asked when I noticed the rest of his group arrive.

"Miko, I would like to discuss something with you." he said walking away. _I guess I dont have a choice. _

"Dont listen to him!" Inuyasha yelled after me when I started to talk after the demon lord. "Hey! Kagome! Why are you going with him?!"

"It's fine! I'll be right back!" I answered in an equally loud voice.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said when we were away from prying ears. "I wish for you to take Rin as your apprentice."

"W-What? Rin? My apprentice?" I stuttered.

"Are you slow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! I am not slow thank you. Please explain." I replied biting my tongue.

"Rin has been showing signs of spiritual power. Therefore, I wish for you to teach her how to use and control it." he said with a blank expression.

"Are you sure I'm right for the job? I mean wouldn't Lady Kaede be a better choice?" I asked.

"No." he replied coldly. _Really? Just no?_

"O-Okay.. I am about to travel to a priestess village that only allows humans.. She can accompany me and I will teach her what I can." I said.

"That's acceptable." he started back towards the village.

When we arrived back at the hut, Inuyasha bombarded me with questions and I explained. After ten minutes of arguing, he agreed to not follow me to the village. _Now its time to say goodbye to everyone.. _

"Okay guys, I guess I'm headed out then." I said. Everyone met outside Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, I'm going to miss you so much! These boys will be the death of me!" Sango pulled me into a hug.

"You will be fine.. Just keep an eye on that one." I gestured to Miroku.

"Lady Kagome it hurts to hear you speak of me that way." Miroku feigned heartbreak and hugged me goodbye.

"Yea, Yea whatever you say buddy." I replied turning to Kaede.

"Kagome ye must be careful on your journey." She said releasing me from her grip.

"I will." I looked at Shippo who was crying. "Please dont cry Shippo! I will be back." I held him tightly.

"I know you will.. Just wait, when you come back I will be alot stronger!" He jumped into Sango's arms when I turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I think I will miss you the most.." I said hugging him.

"Keh!" Was all he managed, but hugged me back just the same.

Once Rin was finished saying goodbye to Sesshomaru, who's reaction was a smirk and a nod, we left the village of Edo and made out way to the priestess village of Miko-mura.

**Author's Note: **That came out longer than expected :D I hope everyone liked it.. F.Y.I. Miko-mura means Priestess Village.. Original right? Lol :) Till next time!

**Update: Chapter 6 might take me a bit to post because i just got a BRILLIANT idea for it! I wont keep you waiting long! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Yay! I am so excited to write this chapter! That's why its going up so much earlier than usual! This is when the good stuff starts :) Are you ready for some plot twists? Also we meet two of my Original Characters! (One of which dies in the same scene though so I dont really count it) I'd like to thank everyone who read this story so far and everyone who reviewed it.. I hope it is living up to your expectations! **Don't forget to vote for the pairing in the poll on my profile page** :) I love reviews whether good or bad so keep them coming! Enjoy chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination and some with the help of my cousin Jessica Lowell :)

**actions (slaps mostly)**

_thoughts_

_"telepathic conversations"_

**Kagome's P.O.V. **

Its been three months since I left Edo to come to Miko-mura. My powers have grown and I have almost mastered my control over them. So for the last two weeks I have been training Rin with the help of my newest friend, seeing as I am nearly finished with my own training. I was standing in the fields on the outskirts of the village teaching my student what I could.

"Okay Rin, create a barrier that surrounds only your body." I told my pupil.

"Like this Lady Kagome?" She asked after creating a perfect barrier covering her skin and clothes.

"Good job! I am surprised you got it so quickly!" I replied.

"Is Isamu going to train with us today?" Rin asked with an excited look in her eyes.

"I think so.. He should be here any moment now." I looked toward the village and got a bad feeling.

"Lady Kagome? Do you feel that?" The little girl ran up to stand with me.

"Yes.. It's a demonic aura.. Let's head back to check things out." I started walking with Rin close at my side.

The closer we got to the demonic aura the more uneasy I felt. When we arrived at the village gates there was a battle going on. A strong bat demon was attacking the priestess guards trying to get inside. _How stupid can you be to come to Miko-mura? It's a PRIESTESS VILLAGE for Kami sake! _I quickly told Rin to go and check on Isamu so I could join the fight.

"Demon! What business do you have in this village?!" I yelled to get its attention.

"I am here for revenge you insolent priestess." The demon turned to face me.

"Who do you want revenge against?" I asked.

"I am looking for Princess Kagome of the Northern Lands! Her stupid half-demon father stole my throne! Now he will see how much of a mistake that was!" He replied angrily.

"Uh.. D-Did you just say.. Princess K-Kagome?" I eyed him curiously.

"Yes you stupid priestess! I am the rightful Lord of the Northern Lands, Akutoshi!" He flew closer to me.

That's when Rin and Isamu ran out of the front gates and towards me.. Yelling my name as they got closer.

"Wench!" The bat demon glared at me. "Did those human's just call you Kagome?!"

"No! No! O-Of course not.. They.. Uh.. They called me Miyome! Yea that is my name after all!" I laughed anxiously.

"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Isamu stood next to me with Rin.

"Aha! So your name is Kagome after all is it?!" Akutoshi charged me.

I dodged his attack while pushing my friends out of the way. When I looked to see where the demon was, he charged me from behind and held my tightly. I sent my powers into my hands and shocked him with spiritual energy so he let me go. One of the other priestess's threw me a bow and I aimed it directly at his chest.

"You can point your bow at me all you want Princess! It will not do you any good without arrows." The demon taunted with an evil smirk.

"Oh really?" I pulled the bow string back and let go to see a beam of spiritual energy shoot straight through his armor as he fell.

Once the demon was confirmed dead, my student and our green-eyed friend came to my side. Isamu being 5'11'' towered over Rin and I as I remembered our first meeting.

~~Flashback~~

When I walked into the blacksmith's shop on my third day in Miko-mura, I noticed the man standing at the front did not look old enough to make priestess weapons for a living. He looked to be about 18 years old with tanned skin and short black hair.

"Excuse me? I am looking for the blacksmith.. Your.. not him are you?" I asked the man.

"No I'm not.. I'm his apprentice, Isamu Matsuoka." he replied with a laugh.

"Oh.. Sorry I meant no disrespect.. I'm Kagome Higurashi!" I smiled back.

"It's not problem.. I kind of get that alot.. Nice to meet you!" he said.

~~End Flashback~~

"Did he just call you Princess?!" Rin looked up at me with excitement written all over her face.

"Yea.. I wonder what that was about.." Isamu said confused.

"Well.. I think you had better travel back to Edo to look into it with your friends.." The old priestess who taught me came forward.

"I still have so much to learn Lady Aimi.. Do you think it's a good idea to leave now?" I asked her.

"I think it wise to find out why this demon targeted you here." She said patting Rin's head.

"Rin is coming with you too Lady Kagome! She would like to see her Lord Sesshomaru!" My young student spoke, annoyingly like her master.

"O-Okay.. I guess were leaving then." I said turning to see my newest friend's sad expression.

"Can Isamu come with us too?!" Rin asked, noticing his misery.

"Oh I don't want to be a burden.. Besides, I would have to get permission from Master Daichi." Isamu said hiding his hopefulness.

"Consider my permission given young man!" The old man walked to us from the gate.

"Really Master Daichi?!" Rin exploded with excitement.

"Of course! Isamu has been my loyal apprentice for far too long.. I am rather sick of his constant babbling about this and that." Daichi replied with a glance to his prodigy.

"Thank you Master!" Isamu bowed and then looked at me. "Of course only if it is okay with Lady Kagome.."

"Is it okay? I'm thrilled! You are going to love our friends!" I said enthusiastically. "Well maybe just one or two of them.." _Probably not Inuyasha at first.._

We all met at the front gate the next morning just before dawn to begin our journey back to Edo. After traveling for a few hours, we stopped in a village to rest and eat. I asked around about Akutoshi and the Lord of the Northern Lands but nobody knew anything, so we continued on our way. For the rest of the day, Rin was excitedly telling Isamu all about her adventures with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. Occasionally she would ask me to tell a story about my adventures with Inuyasha, but both she and Isamu already knew all of them. Once I saw that I could truly trust him, I had told my newest best friend everything. Including the story of being dragged into the well and dragged back out of it, only to find myself 500 years in the past. That had been interesting to explain. We finally stopped to set up camp an hour or so after the sun set and much to our dismay, we soon realized that we were being watched.

"Lady Kagome do you know this demonic aura? It seems familiar to Rin, but she only just learned about them." My student looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Yes Rin, I know it." I glanced around looking for the suspect. "Lord Sesshomaru! We all know that you are watching us!"

"Rin." The demon lord walked out of the tree line behind Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have come for me!" She jumped up to run to her master.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Lord Sesshomaru? It is an honor to meet you in person." Isamu bowed to him and I tried to hold my laughter.

"Miko." He ignored the respectable boy. "Why have you left the village?"

"We were attacked by a demon by the name of Akutoshi." I stood to respond. "He came looking for me so we are headed back to Edo to get Inuyasha and some answers."

"Akutoshi hmm?" He sat by the fire. I guess he is joining us...

"Do you know of him my lord?" Rin asked taking the seat next to him as Isamu took the one closest to me.

"Hn." Was his response.

The rest of us sat in silence for a while until we realized that Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell us anything. Rin went to sleep soon after, followed closely by Isamu. _Okay just me and silent but deadly over there.. Time to get some answers.._

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru.." I watched for any kind of threatening glare.

"Miko.." He replied warily.

"Uh.. I am wondering if you can tell me anything about the Lord of the Northern Lands?" I felt like I was walking on egg-shells every time I spoke.

"Why would this Sesshomaru tell you anything of the sort?" He barely spared me a glance.

"Because I am teaching your ward for nothing in return!" My temper got the best of me. _Please don't kill me.. Please don't kill me.._

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

_I should never have asked this miko to teach my Rin. I knew that I would regret asking her for help._ As I sat by the fire and listened to my Rin breathing, I watched the miko squirm under my gaze. _This could be entertaining. _

"Miko, I will help you with your investigation as payment for being my Rin's..." I hesitated for dramatic effect. "Adviser."

"Adviser? You mean Spiritual trainer.." The human girl replied nervously. _Yes this will be fun.._

"Perhaps that is the proper term.." I stated keeping my grin suppressed. "However, this Sesshomaru will discuss business with you at a later time." _I shall keep this miko around for my entertainment.. She is quite the curious creature.._

"O-Okay.. Well then back to my original question.. Do you know anything of this Lord?" She asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

"The current Lord of the Northern Lands has been in power for roughly ten years." I told the girl. "I believe he is a fox demon."

"A fox demon?! Oh just like Shippo!" She exclaimed.

"The young kitsune you frequently travel with?" I asked, not remembering the kit's name. "He is nowhere near as powerful as the Lord of the North."

"I know that! I mean that he's a fox demon!" She got angry.

"Why does that matter to you?" I questioned, trying to get a rise out of her.

"It doesn't! I am just making an observation." She snapped. _This is most enjoyable.. She is less of a nuisance when angry._

"Very well miko." I finished.

"Can you please call me Kagome?" She looked at me with determination. _She has asked me this many times.. _

"Why does it matter what I call you?" I replied.

"Because, my name is Kagome not miko."

"Very well... Kagome." I got up, leaving a shocked miko, to check the perimeter.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

After Sesshomaru left camp, I fell asleep snuggled up to Rin. When I woke up, Isamu and the little priestess had already begun making breakfast. I wished them a good morning and went to wash my face in the stream nearby. When I was sitting by the stream I remembered when I told Isamu about my past.

~~Flashback~~

It was a cool morning as we dipped our feet into the clear blue water. Isamu had been telling me about his families death's in an attack when he was 8 years old and I told him about my father's death.

"What is a car accident?" he asked. _Oh damn.. Oops.. I forgot about that.._

"Uh.. I-Isamu.. I have to tell you something and it's going to sound crazy." I eyed him nervously.

"Okay.. Go ahead.." he said.

"I.. I'm from 500 years in the future and I was dragged here by a demon who wanted the jewel." I blurted out.

Isamu stared at me with a shocked look on his face until it became a wide grin. He started laughing extremely loud startling some birds in the distance. _That's not exactly what I expected but close enough... _

_"Show him."_ Kikyo interrupted my thoughts.

_Show him? How the heck do you suggest I do that Kikyo?_

_"Your a fool.. Just touch him and send the memory to him." _

_Hmmm.. _I grabbed his hand and he stopped laughing. I thought about the day I went into the shrine house and the demon that pulled me in. Suddenly his eyes glazed over and he fell back onto the ground. _Uh.. You could have warned me about that Kikyo.. _

_"Why would I do that?" _she snapped.

When Isamu woke up I had been regretting my decision to tell him for about an hour. He slowly sat up holding his forehead and looked at me curiously.

"I saw.. I saw what you told me.. I am sorry I laughed at you Kagome, I thought you were joking." he pleaded.

"Its okay Isamu really.. I know it's hard to believe." I said as I stood up.

"Let's get back.. We need to train Rin with a bow at some point." he grabbed my hand and led me back to the village.

~~End Flashback~~

I realized that I had been gone from camp for a little too long so I got up and started walking back. When I arrived, Sesshomaru had returned with Jaken and Ah-Un and they were all glaring at Isamu for some reason. _I can't leave these people alone for 10 minutes.._

"What happened?" I asked.

"This human is one of your so called friends?" The little imp questioned me.

"Yes Jaken.. This human is one of my friends and has a name of his very own." I rolled my eyes.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner you insolent wen-" Jaken was suddenly propelled at a tree by Sesshomaru's boot. "M-Milord!"

"Jaken, she is your superior from this point forward and you will address her as such." The icy demon lord commanded.

"Of course! My apologies Milady! I am in your debt!" The green demon ran up to me and bowed.

"His superior?" I asked Sesshomaru ignoring the form at my feet.

"Yes." He said blandly. "You are Rin's adviser, therefore a higher standing than a lowly servant."

"O-Okay.. Anyways.. I thought you left last night." I said.

"This Sesshomaru will travel with you to the hanyou." He replied, turning towards the road.

"Thanks Kagome.. They were freaking me out.." Isamu said once the others had gone ahead.

"You just wait.. The weirdness will continue.. I promise." I grabbed my stuff and followed with Isamu.

**Author's Note: **Okay well I was going to extend this chapter up until they got to the village but I have already put in a bunch of extra stuff that I didn't plan for lol. I came up with the character of Isamu about 30 minutes before I wrote this chapter.. I hope everyone liked it.. **Please review** and don't forget to vote on the poll for a pairing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Okay so I might be updating a little less than usual but its still more often than most writers.. I'm trying to work out the plot some more and I was having trouble with how to start this chapter but I will not let you down! I know my introduction to Isamu was not the best so if anyone has any questions let me know.. I'm hoping to get to the details about him soon :) Enjoy Chapter 7!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination and some with the help of my cousin Jessica Lowell :)

**actions (slaps mostly)**

_thoughts_

_"telepathic conversations"_

**Isamu's P.O.V.**

_Kagome told me that Sesshomaru acts cold to hide his pure heart, but I'm not so convinced there is a compassionate bone in his body.._ I covertly studied the icy demon lord while I followed closely behind the rest of the group. We had been walking for several hours when Kagome told me that we would arrive in Edo by day's end. _What makes her so sure that his heart is pure? I think she just see's the best in everyone.. Oh my innocent best friend will get herself into trouble someday with that mind-set._ A sudden chill traveled down my body when I realized that I had been staring at Lord Sesshomaru, a pair of frigid amber eyes glaring back at me.

"How dare you make suspicious eye contact with the great Lord Sesshomaru!" The small demon stood in front of me, making me stop in my tracks.

"My apologies.. I didn't mean to offend him." I bowed.

"Don't let it happen again you foolish human! The only reason your miniscule life is spared is because Mi'lady wishes it!" He retorted, turning to catch up to the rest of the group.

_What an odd little imp.._ When I joined everyone ahead of me, they were talking about the attack on Miko-mura.

"That demon was very strong.." Rin started. "No match for Princess Kagome though!"

"Rin, I'm not a Princess.. Akutoshi was confused." Kagome replied.

"I dont know Kagome, he seemed fairly sure of the title." I argued.

"Mi'lady? Am I to understand that he called you a Princess?" Jaken joined.

"Well.. Yea but I'm not.." She stated.

"Of course not! A mere human such as yourself could not hold such an esteemed title matching that of M'lord!" He yelled proudly.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru announced, glaring at the toad.

"Y-Yes M'lord?" He backed away slowly.

"Take Rin to the castle and wait for me there." The demon lord said.

"B-but.." he began until receiving a glare. "O-of course!"

With that, the group was split in two. Kagome, Sesshomaru and I all continued on towards Edo while Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un went to the lords castle.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_It's weird being in the feudal era for all this time without seeing Inuyasha and the others.._ The sun began to set as we entered the village, and right away the villagers started to hide from Sesshomaru. I assumed they didn't recognize me in my miko outfit which was basically the same as Lady Kaede's although instead of red bottoms they were green. My hair was much longer too, falling down to my lower back. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and turned around.

"Lord Sesshomaru? We felt a demonic aura but I guess it was you." I turned around to see that Miroku was the one who spoke as he stood next to Sango and Kirara.

"Sango! Miroku! Kirara!" I yelled and ran to them.

"Kagome?!" Sango replied when I held her in a tight hug. "What are you doing here with Sesshomaru? I thought you were in Miko-mura!"

"We were attacked! I came to see if anyone knew anything!" I said almost too excitedly.

"You were attacked? Why are you with Sesshomaru though?" Miroku asked as I moved to him for a hug.

"We met up with him on the way.." I said, backing away to Isamu. "Oh! This is my new friend Isamu.. Isamu this is Sango, Miroku and that little cat is Kirara."

"It's great to finally meet you all. Ive heard a lot about you over the last few months." Isamu greeted my friends.

"Uh.. Nice to meet you too.." Sango said turning to me. "Kagome.. Have you seen Inuyasha yet?"

"No not yet.. I'm sure he will be here any second considering Sesshomaru's aura." I replied.

"Hn." The demon lord said, turning towards the other end of the village when a flash of red appeared in front of him.

"Sesshomaru! What are you-" Inuyasha began to yell before I interrupted him.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled and ran to hug him.

"K-Kagome?! When did you get back? Wait… Why are you with Fluffy?!" He hugged me back before holding me at arms length to question me.

Sesshomaru growled at the nickname his half-brother had given him while Isamu walked up to stand next to me as Inuyasha glared at him, then at me and back at him.

"Oi! Who are you?! One of Sesshomaru's pets?!" The half-demon narrowed his eyes at the human.

"Don't be rude Inuyasha.. This is my friend Isamu!" I introduced him.

"Friend? Oi Kagome! Why do you need more friends anyways? You pick up strays everywhere you go!" Inuyasha said.

"Your one to talk.." Sango muttered under her breath behind me.

"I heard that Sango!" He replied waving his fist through the air.

"Inuyasha.." I smiled at him. "SIT!"

**CRASH!**

"Hn" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm sorry about him Isamu.. Remember what I said about you only liking a couple of my friends?" I asked.

"Yea.. It's fine Kagome, he doesn't know me so I don't blame him.." Isamu replied laughing at the crater beside me.

"Where's Shippo?" I asked as we started walking to Kaede's hut.

"He is taking the fox demon exams but he should be home tomorrow." Sango replied, taking my arm in hers.

"Oh okay. I missed you all so much!" I hugged my best friend.

"We missed you as well Lady Kagome." Miroku said looking around. "Does anyone else feel like we may have forgotten something?"

"No I don't think so.." I said. "Let's go! I want to tell Lady Kaede all about Miko-mura!"

"Hmm.. Must be my imagination.." The monk thought aloud, walking a bit faster to catch up to the rest of us.

**Meanwhile back at the village entrance.. (Inuyasha's P.O.V.)**

"Oi! Aren't you all forgetting something!?" Inuyasha yelled from his crater.

_Nice to see you too Kagome… No, no! I'm fine staying in this crater while you all go have a good time.. Stupid wench and her stupid strays!_

**Author's Note:** Haha I had to end it that way! :D Hope you all liked it! Leave some reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** On to Chapter 8! I'm super excited about the reviews I've been getting! Thank you all so much for reading this! This chapter is mostly a filler until Shippo shows up but I have made it hilarious! In my opinion anyways.. :) If anyone has any questions or advice then please review or PM me! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination and some with the help of my cousin Jessica Lowell :)

**actions (slaps mostly)**

_thoughts_

_"telepathic conversations"_

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

_Some friend's they are.. Leaving me in a ditch while they all go off and do whatever stupid human things they are doing! Oh who am I kidding? Kagome is probably sitting there worrying about me like always, while the others tell her everything is fine_. It was full night once I dug my way out of the crater and started walking back to the old hag's hut to see if I was right. When I arrived, let's just say I did not find what I expected.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Kagome looked up from her cards with a carefree smile as I walked in.

"I've been in that hole where you left me!" I spat back.

"I knew we had forgotten something.." Miroku mumbled, hiding his face in his own cards.

"Would you care to join our poker game? Kagome taught me how to play when I first met her!" The human boy asked me.

"Keh!" I sat down in the corner. _Just how long ago did Kagome meet this weirdo? Why is he here anyways?!_ I noticed Sesshomaru was still here. "Oi! Sesshomaru. what are you still doing here?"

"This is a rather interesting human game.. The mi- I mean.. Kagome.. says that this game has something to do with my face.." Sesshomaru replied blankly.

"He has a great poker face.. Although we all already knew that.." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Sango what are you doing?" Miroku asked the surprised face next to him.

"Th-That's the most I have ever heard you say!" She stared amazed at my half-brother.

"Hn." He replied, studying his cards.

I noticed Sesshomaru glance quickly at Kagome and Isamu. They were whispering to each other and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru briefly when she finished saying something. He nodded his apparent reply and abruptly stood.

"I'll be leaving now." He said exiting the hut.

"That was unexpected.." Sango put her cards down.

"Oi! What was that all about Kagome?" I asked her with a skeptical look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Inuyasha.." She started cleaning up the hut. "If this place is messy when Lady Kaede comes back from the headman's house, I don't want to be the one to blame."

We all deadpanned at the thought of the old hag's wrath and began to help with the clean-up. After Kaede returned, dinner was made and the group sat around the fire.

"So.. Kagome.. Did you know that Inuyasha built himself a house out by the well?" Sango asked, making me spit out some of my tea.

"Really?! That's great!" Kagome replied, cheerfully looking at me.

"Keh.. It's not that big a deal.." I turned my suddenly heated face away from her.

"Lady Kagome, do you plan on building a house here in the village?" Miroku asked with a sly look in his eye. _Stupid monk! Always interfering.._

"Uh.. Well I don't really know that I'll be staying for very long or when I'll be back.." She replied looking down at her hands in her lap. _Not staying?!_

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I haven't actually finished my training yet.. So when I do go back to finish it.. I'm not sure how long it will take." Kagome raised her gaze to mine for a moment.

"Wait a second! I thought that's why you are back! Now you're tellin' me that you plan on leaving again?!" I yelled.

"I came back because Miko-mura was attacked by a bat demon.." She looked around to measure everyone's reaction.

"You mentioned that before, but what does it have to do with you?" Miroku chimed in again.

"The demon was looking for Kagome.. Or at least that's the impression we got." Isamu said, looking at Kagome who shook her head at him slightly. _They're hiding something.._

"Okay let's talk about this tomorrow.. I have to sleep if I want to reactivate the well in the morning.." Kagome said rolling out two sleeping bags.

"You're going to activate the well? Can you do that?" I asked her, keeping my eyes on Isamu who had taken the sleeping bag next to Kagome's.

"Of course I can! Guess what though?!" She clapped her hands excitedly, looking at Sango and Miroku.

"What?" Sango replied.

"I can make it so that you can ALL come to visit the modern era with me!" She jumped up and down at the other's excitement. _Oh great.. This is gonna be annoying!_

"Keh! Why would you want them to come with us? They're just going to make a mess everywhere.." I pleaded.

"That's not fair! We can behave ourselves in Kagome's time.. You always used to go with her, so why can't we?!" Sango yelled.

"I would like to see Lady Kagome's time as well.. Is there a reason you don't want us to come with you Inuyasha?" Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"What?! No! I just don't see the need to bring everyone to the modern era.." I hid my blush behind my hair.

"I for one cannot wait to meet your family Kagome!" The annoying human interrupted. _Meet her family? What's the big deal about meeting Kagome's family? They're not that special.._

"I'm sure they're going to love all of you! Well, maybe not Miroku.." Kagome said. "We have to wait for Shippo to get back before I take everyone though."

Miroku got depressed muttered something about his hand always causing him trouble while Sango and the other's got ready to sleep. I went outside to lay on the roof while everyone slept. After about an hour Miroku came out and seemed like he wanted to talk, judging by the way he was just standing in front of the hut staring at me..

"What do ya' want monk?" I jumped down from my resting spot.

"Well.. I'm curious about your reaction to what Isamu said earlier.." He replied, eyeing me curiously.

"Keh! What reaction?" I shuffled from one foot to the other.

"He said he was excited to meet Kagome's family and your face got all twisty." Miroku said.

"Uh.. It was nothing.. I just don't know why he would want to meet them.. They aint that special.." I said.

"Hmm.." Was all the monk had to say.

"What?! Do you know something?!" I asked threatening my friend with my fist.

"Suppose Isamu is in love with Kagome.. That could be why he wants to meet her family so badly.." Miroku said with a serious expression. _I-In love with Kagome?! There's no way!_

"Keh! I doubt that monk." I stated nervously.

"If you say so.. Think about this though.. What do we really know about the relationship between Lady Kagome and Isamu?" He questioned.

"They're just friends." I became uneasy. _They are just friends right?!_

"Hmm.." He said again.

"Would you quit it with the hmm's?! What does that even mean?!" I yelled. _Does Miroku know something that I don't about Kagome and the human?!_

Apparently that was the end of the conversation, because Miroku went back in the hut to sleep. I was left to think about Kagome and Isamu all night, seeing as how my mind wouldn't let me think of anything else.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_Inuyasha is acting weird this morning.._ I was finishing the clean-up after breakfast while everyone decided what to do until Shippo's return. _Isamu almost told everyone that the Akutoshi thought I was a princess last night.. I'd rather not bring that up again without anything to back it up.. There's no way it's true anyways, so it would be a waste of time to think about it much more.. I wonder if Inuyasha knows that I'm not telling him everything…_

"Kagome! Are ya' listening?!" _Speak of the devil.. or rather the hanyou.._

"Hehe.. Sorry about that.. Guess I was lost in thought.." I admitted.

"I asked if you want to go to the hot spring?" Sango asked holding a change of clothes.

"Definitely! I could use a good bath.." I said dreamily.

Once I had all of my bathing supplies, Sango and I started towards the hot spring.. Not before a stern warning to the lecherous monk of course.

**Isamu's P.O.V.**

"Why did she tell you that she will 'break your bones' and 'make it so you can never have children'.. That's a bit harsh don't you think?" I asked Miroku.

"Keh! That's not harsh.. The stupid monk always tries to peak at Sango while she is bathing.." Inuyasha scoffed.

"What?!" I turned to the monk but he was not in his seat beside me.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard Inuyasha ask.

"Gathering information.." Miroku said as he walked in the direction of the hot spring.

"Heh.. I'm staying out of this one.." Inuyasha retreated to a nearby tree.. I was left confused and alone to be glared at by the half-demon.

**Sango's P.O.V.**

"This is what I needed! The trip back here may have been short but it was tiring!" Kagome said, testing the water with her foot.

"I'm just so glad that you are back.. I couldn't handle the boys for another day without you!" I started the conversation, settling into the warm water. "So.. You and Isamu.. You're just friends?"

"O-Of course! He's like my best friend! Other than you of course." She blushed a bit but I knew she was telling the truth. "W-Why do you ask?" _At least I think she is telling the truth…_

"Oh nothing really.. You guys just seem really close is all.. You've only been gone for 3 months so I was just surprised.." I studied her carefully.

"W-Well we have a lot in common.. So I guess we became fast friends.. I only knew him for a day or two before we were telling each other everything." Kagome smiled softly and looked me in the eyes. "We are just friends though."

"Everything huh? I believe you about being just friends. It's just that somehow it still shocks me that you can meet someone and trust them with everything within a couple of days." I said.

"Yea I know what you mean.." She stopped talking and turned to look at the shrubs behind us. "When will he ever learn?"

"Monk! I will give you a 2 minute head start because I'm enjoying this right now.. Be warned, I know where you live!" I yelled without turning around and heard shuffling and then running.

"Speaking of which, why did you guys stay at Lady Kaede's last night?" Kagome ignored the fading footsteps.

"We wanted to be close to you on your first night back.. That and I wasn't too sure about Isamu yet." I told her, getting up to get my clothes.

"Oh okay.. Well I'm going to head back.." She started putting her shoes on after dressing. "You going after the lecher?"

"Neh.. I think I'll just let him run around scared for a while.. He will figure it out eventually." I assured her as we walked back to the others.

Author's Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter! The next chapter will be coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad that everyone likes chapter 8! Not much happened but it was fun to write.. I decided that I wont be choosing a pairing until we're further into the story.. I'll play around with the idea's a bit for now and then see what Kagome decides, so don't worry there will still be juicy drama and love triangles :) Well.. considering all the contenders.. I guess it would be a love pentagon.. COMPLICATED! Anyways, I will post this chapter now but it might be a little while before I post another one because I'm moving in a week.. I will try to post as soon as I can! Enjoy Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall I ever own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I would like to) All original characters that did not appear in Inuyasha but do appear in this story are created solely from my awesome imagination and some with the help of my cousin Jessica Lowell :

**actions (slaps mostly)**

_thoughts_

_"telepathic conversations"_

**Miroku's P.O.V.**

Once I realized that Sango wasn't actually after me, I had hidden for about 2 hours. So I went to the first place I knew my fiancé would be.. with Kagome. To my surprise, Isamu was chatting with Sango and Inuyasha was staying quiet while Kagome read one of her modern era scrolls. _It's amazing how much information can be put on a single scroll in her time.. Right now however, I need to report my findings to Inuyasha.._

"Ah, there you are my dear Sango." I made my way over to her as she stood up.

"Wow monk, you have some nerve if you're the one coming to find me right now!"

**SLAP!**

Suddenly, the only thing my face felt was the sweet sting of Sango's hand. Isamu looked down right scared, Inuyasha scoffed and Kagome laughed quietly. It was not my shining moment..

"My dear Sango, you misunderstood my actions earlier.. I was simply conducting research of the foliage in the area." I began quickly. "Best to know which are poisonous for future reference when we have children to care for."

"Well that's a new one at least.." Kagome said.

"Keh! No it's not.. He uses that one at least once a week." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Are you saying that this happens that often?!" Isamu asked, still terrified of Sango.

"None the less, it was important to me." I stroked Sango's hand. "Inuyasha will you accompany me to get more firewood?"

"Get it yourself ya' lech!" he replied.

"Inuyasha I'm sure you don't want Lady Kagome to freeze to death in the middle of the night.." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine.. Whatever.." Inuyasha stood with a quick blush.

We began walking further and further away from prying ears and the hanyou became restless. Wanting to know why I insisted on bringing him all the way to the middle of nowhere, I told him of the conversation between Sango and Kagome that I had heard earlier.

"So they are just friends! Keh.. See I told you there is nothing going on." Inuyasha said with a proud look.

"Inuyasha.. Judging by the way Kagome speaks about Isamu, and the way that Isamu looks at Kagome.. There is definitely something there.. They just don't know about it yet." I told him.

"Wah?! How can you be so sure Miroku?! If she says there is nothing then there is nothing!" He blew up.

"I'm sure because the way that he looks at her is the way that I look at Sango.. It's also the way that a certain hanyou we both know looks at Kagome when he thinks that nobody is watching." I was not sparing his feelings on this one.

"W-well.. We need to put a stop to this." he had an evil look in his eyes.

"You cannot kill him with Tetsusaiga.." I scolded.

**WHAM!**

"I know that ya' idiot!" He hit me on the head. "We just need to make sure they don't realize their feelings for each other!"

"How do we do that?" I asked rubbing my newly scarred temple.

"Keep them away from each other as much as possible!" Inuyasha replied with a fierce look and a clenched fist. _This ought to be interesting to see.._

**(evil time skip) The next day..**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_Shippo should be returning today! I'm so excited to see him after so long! I better get my duck's in a row before he arrives._ Inuyasha hadn't shown up to Kaede's yet so I decided to take Isamu with me to start the activation of the well.

"Kagome wait up!" I turned around to see Sango running over as we left the hut.

"Good morning Sango! I trust you slept well?" I asked.

"Y-yes I did.. Where are you guys off to with such smiles?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Oh we are going to start activating the well! Shippo should be home soon!" I told her excitedly.

"We?" she replied.

"Yes, I'm going to need someone to watch my back.. The process will take a few hours and I won't be able to defend myself." I looked over to Isamu with a smile.

"Shouldn't you wait and ask Inuyasha to go with you?" Sango asked, eyeing Isamu's old sword at his hip, then the one on his back.

"Isamu is a skilled swordsman. I'm not worried one bit!" I reassured her.

"You give me too much credit Kagome.." Isamu blushed at me. _Aww.._

"Nonsense. Come on we have a long day ahead of us." I grabbed his hand and started towards the well, waving back at Sango with my free hand.

**Sango's P.O.V.**

After Kagome and Isamu ran off looking adorable, I went to have tea with Kaede while I waited for Inuyasha and Miroku to return from their extermination job. _Hmm.. They did look adorable didn't they.._ I was lost in thought apparently, as I didn't notice the arrival of one monk, one hanyou and our missing group member.

"Sangooo.." Miroku sang in my face. "Are you in there my dear?"

"Sango! I've missed you so much!" Shippo jumped into my lap.

"I've missed you too Shippo!" I squeezed the fox demon as Miroku sat next to me and Inuyasha sat in the corner. "Sorry about that I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking of?" Miroku asked.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! I thought you said that Kagome was back!" Shippo pouted at Inuyasha as he jumped from me.

**THUMP!**

"She is back ya' idiot!" Inuyasha brushed imaginary dirt from his hands while Shippo fell to floor with a new lump on his head. "She's just not here.."

"Where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked standing up.

"Oh that's what I was thinking about actually.. She and Isamu went to activate the well a little while ago.." I said deep in thought. _I wonder if she knows about his feelings for her?_ "They looked awfully cute didn't they Lady Kaede?"

"Cute?" Miroku asked, glancing in Inuyasha's direction. "What do you mean?"

"They were hand-in-hand running to the well like old childhood friends.." I said dreamily.

"Ay.. Kagome and Isamu seem to get along rather well, don't ye think?" Kaede asked.

"Inuyasha.. Would you like to come with me to.. uh.." Miroku started out of the hut with Inuyasha at his heels. "Let's go!"

"Well that was weird.. Have they been like that for long? Oh and who is Isamu?" Shippo asked innocently. _Weird indeed Shippo.. Weird indeed…_

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Immediately once we left the hut, Miroku and I started toward the well. _What the heck did she mean? Hand-in-hand like old childhood friends? Keh.. If anyone is qualified to be old friends with Kagome it's me. Not that pathetic human who follows her around like a lost pup….. Hand-in-hand?_ I stopped short about halfway to the well and Miroku ran into me.

"What's the problem? Why did you stop?" he asked brushing the dirt from his robes.

"Hand-in-hand? What did Sango mean by that Miroku?" I questioned.

"It means they were holding hands dummy." His staff landed on my head with a thump. "Did you seriously stop just to ask me that?"

"H-holding.. hands?" I asked worriedly. _Damn it all! This plan is backfiring!_

"Can we please just get going now?" Miroku started walking ahead.

"Keh.. Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way.." I said as I followed the monk.

**Isamu's P.O.V.**

Seems like this might be finished without incident. As I sat by the well, alert to my surroundings, I imagined what Kagome's time would be like. Her mother would be warm and kind just like Kagome, her grandfather would try to give me dried demon parts.. _And her little brother…_

**~~Flashback~~**

"Big brother.. I've decided that when I'm grown-up like you and Papa, I'll be a fierce demon slayer!" Kotoko smiled up at me while we walked home from trading our father's latest harvest.

"Kotoko, I am not grown-up yet either.. I'm only 8 years old." I told my little sister. "You are only 5, so you have plenty of time to decide.."

"There is no need to wait though! I know what I will do.. I shall slay demons and protect you and Papa." she puffed out her chest to act tough.

"Being a demon slayer is a foolish dream little sister.. Dangerous too." I scolded her. "Besides, there is only one village of them left and that is very far away."

"It's no matter to concern yourself with big brother. I will make you proud one day." Kotoko said with a serious expression.

Suddenly she came to a complete stop and stared ahead of us with wide eyes. As I looked to where she was glaring, I saw many demons attacking the village in front of us. I quickly grabbed Kotoko and ran to our hut, ducking in and out of hiding places as we got closer. When we arrived, I told her to stay in the hut until I came to get her, then I ran outside with my father's sword to find him.

"Father! Where are you?! Papa!" I yelled as I dodged a flying piece of wood.

"Isamu! Get your sister and run as far away as you can!" My father yelled as he battled a demon in front of me. Said demon took notice of my father's distraction and impaled his torso with the large demon blade it was carrying.

"FATHER!" I tried to run to him but the demon turned to me with vicious eyes. _Father is dead… He's.. And this demon is the one who took him from us._ I unsheathed the sword I was carrying and pointed it at the demon.

"You will regret this day demon!" All of those times I took my father's sword when he wasn't looking had finally paid off as I slayed the demon that had killed him. I ran to my father's nearly lifeless body.

"Father.. You need to get up.. You need to be okay, if not for me then for Kotoko!"

"My son…. Y-you must.. Protect your sister from now on.. I…." As my father pleaded his last words to me, the life faded from his eyes.

"Father?... Papa?.." I shook him but he was dead. "PAPA!"

"He.." I heard sob filled words from behind me. "Papa is dead Isamu?"

I turned around just in time to see my little sister thrown against a nearby hut by another demon. I quickly jumped into action defeating the demon with my father's sword, and ran to where my sister landed.

"Kotoko? Are you alright?" I asked helping her up.

"Y-yea I'm okay.. you?" She looked into my eyes, avoiding the direction of our only living relative's body.

"I'm fine but we need to get out of here now." I grabbed her and started running until I couldn't run any longer.

We eventually reached another village and were taken in by the headman and his wife who weren't able to have children of their own. Not long after that, I came back from seeing my friend Aiko in the village and was told that Kotoko died from the injuries she got during the attack. Once the funeral was over with, I said goodbye to Aiko and left on my own to find a master of the sword.

**~~End Flashback~~**

I had tried to imagine Kagome's little brother, but every time I just remembered Kotoko. _Little sister, I miss you everyday._ My thoughts were interrupted by a demonic aura moving toward us quickly. I jumped from my seat and took my sword from it's sheath on my back, running over to Kagome as I did so.

"We've got company Kagome.. Any way you can wrap this up in the next few minutes?" I asked my furrow browed friend.

"I can reach the halfway point and stop then, but not before or after, otherwise I will have to start over." she replied.

"How long before you reach the halfway point?" I asked, watching in the direction of the aura.

"I only need a few more minutes."

"I'll protect you until it's finish, but the demon is already here." I was staring at what could only be described as a bear-like demon that stood much taller than me and carried a club of some kind.

"That girl smells delicious.. Perhaps I will eat her when I am finished killing you!" The demon lunged at me as I dodged to the side.

"You won't be eating anything ever again demon." I jumped at the demon with my sword aimed at his throat but he leapt away.

"Your fast for a human." he smashed his club down to where I had been standing a moment ago. "Not fast enough though!"

I realized that he was never trying to hit me, he just baited me so that he could get in between Kagome and I. The demon was about to strike her down when a familiar tornado ripped through the trees and slammed said demon so it went flying beyond where the eye could see. The tornado was suddenly replaced with a wolf demon who had picked up Kagome and was now standing too close to her while holding her hands in his own.

"Hey there Kagome.. I knew the mutt was useless but I didn't know he can't protect you from some weak demon like that." He stared into Kagome's eyes as if they held the meaning of life.

"K-Kouga.. Thankyou for saving us, but could I have my hands back please?" She asked. _Ahh.. Kouga is back I see.._

"Kagome! Are you okay?" I asked running up to her.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_This is going to get complicated.._ Isamu ran up to me and absent-mindedly shoved Kouga out of the way in the process.

"I'm fine Isamu.. I managed to get to the halfway point in the activation too." I smiled up at his concerned face.

"Uh.. Kagome.. Why is this guy here?" Kouga asked standing next to Isamu.

"Kouga, Isamu came back from Miko-mura with me." I told him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Kouga.. Kagome never tires of telling me of your adventures." Isamu said turning to the wolf demon.

"So what you're saying is that Kagome talks about me often?" Kouga asked, speaking much louder than before and grabbing my hands again.

"Uh.. I suppose so.." Isamu looked confused until Inuyasha jumped through the tree line and punched Kouga out of the way.

"Keh! Stupid wolf-boy.. Always smelling around where you don't belong.." Inuyasha said, standing in the previously occupied space in front of me.

"Inuyasha! That was so rude!" I scolded him.

"What are you talking about?! He is the one who was coming on to you when you CLEARLY don't feel that way about him.." he raised his voice.

"Keep fooling yourself puppy. We both know who Kagome will end up with.." Kouga grinned mischievously as he made his way back over to us.

"Well you weren't kidding Kagome.. They really fight like this every time?" Isamu asked.

"It never ends.." I sweat-dropped. "Anyways, Kouga what are you doing here?"

"I went to Miko-mura to tell you about something but Lady Aimi told me that you left.. So I followed the stench of wet dog.." he replied.

"Keh! Sure that wasn't dumb wolf you were smelling?.." Inuyasha started. "Wait… Who the heck is Lady Aimi?"

"She is my mentor in Miko-mura.. The one who I have been learning from for the last 3 months.." I told him. _How many conversations have I mentioned her in since I came back? Clearly he doesn't listen.. As usual.._

"Isamu, the old man told me to give this to you." Kouga pulled out a sharpening stone, not realizing that he forgot what he had to tell Kagome.

"Aha! Look Kagome! Now I don't have to buy one!" Isamu took it and smiled at me.

"Why does Kouga know the people from Miko-mura?! Why does he know Isamu already?!" Inuyasha yelled to me.

"Didn't you visit with Kagome while she was training?" Kouga smirked with a raised eye brow.

"NO! I WAS TOLD THAT I WASN'T ALOUD TO!" Suddenly the hanyou was very close to me.

"Well with your attitude they would have killed you without hesitation.." I replied grimly.

Kouga burst out in fits of laughter while Isamu observed Inuyasha and I glaring at each other furiously. At some point while I was in the heated staring contest, Miroku had arrived and he sat with Isamu and Kouga to see who won the battle.

"Why did that scrawny wolf visit you when I couldn't?!" Inuyasha yelled in my face.

"Because you are an idiot! You would have gotten yourself killed!" I yelled back.

"You are the idiot, wench! Wolf-boy only came to visit you because he knew I wasn't around to protect you from him!"

"My name is KAGOME! How many times do I need to spell it out for you?! KA-GO-ME! You never change!"

"Well when you're acting like an idiot.." Inuyasha stepped back with a smug look. "I don't see the need to call you Kagome when there is a simpler word to use."

**CRASH!**

"SIT! You.. SIT! Are… SIT! AN IDIOT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I screamed with everything I had. "I wish this well was already working!"

When the dust cleared, Inuyasha was in a deep crater twitching. The other three were all backed up against a tree looking at me, apparently scared for their own lives. We all turned out heads to a noise we heard nearby.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran into the clearing and leaped into my arms.

"Shippo! I've missed you so much!" I squeezed the little fox demon.

"We felt the ground shake and felt a strange aura so we came to check it out but now I see that it was just you and Inuyasha fighting again.." Sango entered the clearing as Shippo climbed onto my shoulders.

"Ahh.. My dear Sango, there is no need to worry about me. I am great now that you are here." Miroku swiftly moved from the tree to Sango's side.

"Yea I wasn't worried about you.." Sango ignored his advances and stood next to me as Isamu and Kouga joined us.

"So that's the infamous sit command.. It's scarier than I thought it would be.." Isamu eyed me nervously.

"Don't worry Isamu, Kagome only uses it to keep the mongrel under control." Kouga smirked at the crater.

"This is Isamu huh?" Shippo questioned.

"Oh right! Shippo this is Isamu, my friend from Miko-mura and Isamu this is Shippo." I introduced them.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Shippo.. I've heard everything about you." Isamu turned with a smile to face us.

Shippo smiled back as Inuyasha resurfaced from the hole in the ground with a scowl.

_"Isamu I know you hate when I do this but can you protect me while I finish the activation now?"_ I sent my thoughts to him.

_"AHHH!... Sorry about that Kagome.. You scared me.. Yes I will protect you while you finish, but can you concentrate with all of these people around?"_

_"I will make Inuyasha leave but the others know how to sit patiently.."_

I noticed Kouga and Inuyasha glaring at each other again so I figured an easy way to make the latter go off brooding somewhere so I could have some space. _I'll hear about this later.._

"Kouga, what was it you came to tell me about?" I walked right in between him and Inuyasha. "Also I was wondering if you want to stay for a few to visit?"

Inuyasha fell dramatically on his side and sweat-dropped while Kouga smirked a devilish grin and watched the scene unfold.

"I completely forgot what it was.. I'm sure I'll remember it soon, and I would _love_ to Kagome." he pulled me into a hug and then retreated to sit with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. _Now for phase two…_

"Inuyasha.." I started and he jumped up with a sour look. "Maybe you should just go for a walk or something.. To calm down a little.."

He seemed surprised at first, then he got a furious look about him and stalked off mumbling something about not needing to calm down. I took my place by the well and began funneling my spiritual power through it, imagining it flowing to the other side in the modern era.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

_Stupid Kagome.. Stupid human.. Stupid wolf! Why did he get to visit her when I couldn't? She has been away for 3 months and I have been worrying and freaking out thinking she's lonely and needed me to protect her.. Then, come to find out she had Kouga and Isamu there with her while I was alone.._ After about a ten minute walk from the well, I arrived at my house which was in the middle of the woods with a stream running right in front of it. I built it to be a mix between homes from the modern era and homes now. _Just like Kagome mixes between the two times.._ The house had 3 rooms for sleeping, a room for eating and relaxing, and an extra room for nothing in particular. It was a big home and it felt odd being there alone so most of the time I slept in the Goshinboku. _Maybe she will calm down some when she goes back to her time for a little while… She must be going crazy without her family right now. Why does Isamu want to meet them so badly?!_

"Gah! Now I can only think about Kagome with that stupid human!" I yelled to the stars that were just coming out. _I better get back before it gets too dark.. Also to keep that scrawny wolf and scrawny human away from Kagome!_

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter was mostly filler.. I felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while so I just wanted to post this before I get busy with moving and that way.. After I'm finished moving, we can get to the good stuff! :D Bare with me readers and please review!


End file.
